The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, I had the contestants go on a rescue mission in order to prevent me from being sued! While everyone else was focused on the challenge, Mal and Duncan were ready to kill each other, but unfortunately they didn't and ended Gwuncan forever...or at least for the time being! Brick won invincibility, and despite having some incriminating evidence against Scarlett and Mal, the Queen Bee herself was sent home! This week, nobody will be safe! What do I mean by that? Find out on this episode of Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- At Boney Island, as Scott is walking around, Duncan pulls him aside. Duncan: "Alright, you've got to help me get Gwen back!" Scott: "Why me?" Duncan: "Well, you're the only one on the island, and I needed to ask someone who is currently in a relationship!" Scott: "I know nothing about goths! Besides, she doesn't talk to me!" Duncan: "Look, she dumped me because of that Mal guy, if I can prove Mal exists, then maybe I can get Gwen back!" Scott: "That's great, I guess, but why do you need my help?" Duncan: "Well, now everyone's against me, I think I might be the next to go!" Scott: "Then there's nothing I can do about it!" -- Back at the campgrounds, Mike is snoring beside a tree with chains around him as Dawn walks by him. Dawn snaps her fingers which woke up Mike. Dawn: "Why did you chain yourself to a tree? Mike: "I'm not harming anymore people! Don't worry though, I have the key in my hair!" Dawn: "But your arms can't reach it!" Mike: "Sure they can." (struggles in his bonds but no luck) "Uh, maybe I should've leave the arms out..." Dawn: "Hold on..." (got out the key from Mike's hair and unlock the lock holding the chains) "Here you go." Mike: "Thanks." Dawn: "So what you mean by not harming anymore people?" Mike: "Well... I can't tell you..." Dawn: (concerned) "You weren't yourself? Is it because of the fight with you and Duncan yesterday?" Mike: "Yeah.... I feel horrible for breaking Duncan and Gwen apart..." Dawn: "It's not your fault. Maybe today, you can tell me what's wrong." Dawn: (confessional) "I still know about that monster Mal... I need to pretend I don't know so he won't suspect anything and at the right time. I can help Mike rid of his personal demon!" Mike: "Okay..." (brings Dawn to the woods and whispers) "You see, I know why Duncan wants to beat me to a pulp and why Scarlett is interested in me. I have a fifth personality... Someone you don't want to meet..." Dawn: (gasps) "Oh dear." Mike: "Also, if one of us wins the challenge, we have to vote out Scarlett. She knows too much..." Dawn: "I understand..." -- In the guy's cabin, the sound of Brick's alarm wakes up DJ and Noah. Noah: "Okay, seriously, do you really need that?" Brick: "Afraid so, that's how I was raised!" DJ: "But does it have to be, you know, loud?" Brick: "I guess that's right!" Noah: "You guess?" -- In the girls' cabin, Gwen woke up and sighs, upset about yesterday. Courtney: "Hey Gwen... You slept well?" Gwen: (sighs) "I guess..." Courtney: "No, something's bothering you!" Gwen: "How can you tell?" Courtney: (points to her hair) "Your hair is frizzy!" Gwen looks at her and tries to rearrange it. Gwen: "I've just be dealing with a lot of stress, that's all!" Jasmine: "You still sad about the breakup?" Gwen: "Yeah, I think I regret it too!" Courtney: "Yeah...I know what you mean! I think I'm a little too hard on Scott sometimes." Scarlett: (Sarcastically) "Geez, I had no idea, I'm so shocked!" Courtney: (Confessional) "Hey, it was the only thing I could think of without making it any more awkward than it already was! I mean how would you try to help out a friend who's going out with the same person you did years ago?" -- As everyone else was in the colosseum, Duncan and Scott were walking towards the others. Scott: "Here's a piece of advice, don't yell at girls!" Duncan: "You saw and heard that princess! She was so annoying!" Scott: "You didn't see me have a problem with her!" Duncan: "But you had a problem with Cody!" Chris blew a whistle to stop their conversation. Chris: "Enough! Today's challenge is a nod to Season 3's Olympic challenge, anyone remember, anyone in particular?" Duncan: "Yeah, I do! You brought me back and forced me to sing! There better not be anymore musical numbers or whipping towels!" Chris: (chuckles) "Glad you remember Duncan... Okay, for the challenge are going to complete in three Olympic games to win some medals." Noah: "Yeah, you know sports aren't my forte..." Chris: "Well too bad. Everyone is playing, even you!" Jasmine: "Okay, so who's competing in what game?" Chris: "We've randomly selected each player for which event. In the wrestling match, it's Duncan versus Noah, Jasmine versus Courtney and Scarlett versus Brick." Brick: "But I don't hit girls!" Chris: "Moving on...inside the woods lives a bear, this particular bear has a gold medal for one of the two of you...DJ and Dawn. Which leaves the rest of you three to run an obstacle course, in which case, the winner will join the four other winners in the final challenge!" Noah: "What is this final challenge?" Chris: "A good host never reveals their secrets, especially if they're ratings gold! Now report to your designated challenges!" -- The six competitors stood on a small platform wearing boxing gloves. Noah: "I am not looking forward to this!" Scarlett: "Your not alone, I'd rather find out the square root of 789426!" Brick: "Still, I won't hit a girl!" Scarlett: "Well then serves you right!" Brick: (whispers) "But if you are willing to cooperate, I'd like your help in voting out Duncan!" Scarlett: "Fine!" The bell rang, and the six players started to fight each other. Duncan punched Noah on the head, which made him lose his balance and fall over Duncan: "Ha! Come on nerd! You can do better!" Noah: "Yeah, and you like to play rough." Then Duncan pins Noah down. Duncan: (whispers) "Listen! Mike isn't himself lately... He's still Mal.... I got Scott on my side, and we need bigger numbers to take him out." Noah: "The boring guy with the personalities? Fine whatever..." (Bell rings) "Also, can you GET OFF ME!!!" Duncan: "Sheesh. Sor-ry." Duncan: (confessional) "No, I'm not!" (chuckles) Then Jasmine and Courtney circle around each other. Courtney: "Ready to lose?" Jasmine: (smirks) "I was about to ask you the same thing." The girls tackled and wrestled each other as Jasmine got Courtney in a head lock and the CIT is punching the Outback girl in the stomach. Jasmine: "Cheap shot! That's a cheap shot!" Then Jasmine pins Courtney to the ground, and the bell rings. Jasmine: (Confessional) "Looks like I am the strongest girl on the island!" Scarlett punched Brick lightly, but he decided to fall anyway. Brick: (Confessional) "I'm never ever hitting a girl, it goes against the code I was given during military school, and I'll never go against a promise I make!" The bell rang. Chris: "Okay, Duncan, Jasmine and Scarlett will move on to the final challenge. Time to check up on Dawn and DJ!" Chris pressed a button which made a large screen T.V. appear. Brick whispered something into Jasmine and Courtney's ears and they gave him a thumbs up. Brick: (Confessional) "Duncan's going down!" -- Inside the forest, the two of them were walking around with shields. In the woods, DJ and Dawn are searching for the bear with the medal. DJ: "Okay... I don't want to harm a bear, and we can't get harmed either." Dawn: "Upset about the animal curse from Season three, huh?" DJ: "Uh-huh..." Dawn: "Chris and Alejandro were just messing with you for their own personal gains..." Then they hear a roar, as they turn around and spot the bear with the medal and DJ screamed at the sight of it and ran off, as the bear chase him, around the forest. Chris: (chuckles) "This is rating gold!" Jasmine: "Aren't you worried that the bear will mauled DJ?!" Chris: "Hey, not my problem. Besides DJ is gonna be just fine." Everyone glares at Chris, while the bear corners DJ ready to maul him. DJ: "Mama..." Then Dawn jumps on the bear's back and press her fingers on the bear's pressure points, knocking him out and she got the medal off the bear. Dawn: (Confessional) "I learned how to protect myself against angry animals without killing them!" Chris: "Dawn will move on to the final challenge. Question is, who will join her? Gwen, Mike or Scott?" -- In another part of the colosseum, Chef straps the three with orange packs. Mike: "Why do we need these?" Chef: (cackling) "You'll find out soon enough!" Mike: (Confessional) "Oh dear..." Chef: "Alright, after you complete the balance beam, you'll have to scale the rocky mountain until you reach the finish line!" Scott: "Ha! Piece of cake." Chef: "Oh, once you get to the mountain, you will see." (laughs) Scott gulped, as he, Gwen and Mike balance on the beam carefully. Then Scott slipped and fell down. Scott: "Owww!" Before he can get back up, Chef whipped him with a towel. Scott: "AAAHHHHH!!!" Chef: "Start again from the back!" Scott: (groans) "No fair!" Then Mike and Gwen made it across and ran to the mountain. Gwen: "Hey Mike, are you feeling like yourself?" Mike: "Uh, no. Ha Ha, why you ask?" Gwen: "....No reason. Just making sure you focus on the game. Man those backpacks weigh a ton..." Mike: "I'll say..." Then they have arrived at the mountain climbing part as both players struggle to climb up. Gwen: "Damn it, what did McLean put in our backpacks? Rocks?!" Mike: "I don't know..." Gwen and Mike climbed harder as Scott passed the beam at last. Scott: "Yes! Finally!!!" As he started to climb the mountain, a big boulder rolled out and crushed Gwen and Scott. Mike gasped as quietly as he could and turned into Mal. Mal: (Confessional) "I need to get back into that spa hotel, if what Scarlett says is true, then I'll have to destroy that DVD before anyone finds it! I also know that Duncan is trying his best to get people to vote for me! He's a problem, so I'll need eliminate him now!" Mal soon got over the mountain and ran towards the finish line. Chef: "Okay, Mike, head on over to the mess hall for your final challenge!" -- Inside the mess hall, while everyone else is outside, the five remaining contestants sat down as Chris comes in. Chris: "Okay, campers, I've just got off the phone with the lawyers and they will allow me to do this challenge!" Mal: (imitating Mike's voice) "Is it dangerous?" Chris: "Nope, but your stomachs will be in danger." (chuckles) The players are worried, then Chef brought five mugs of what it looks like, milkshakes. Duncan: "Ha! Ha! Ha! Milkshakes? That'll be easy." Chris: "Who said it was milkshakes?" Chef hands each a "milkshake" to the players. Chris: "Whoever can drink it and finish it first, wins immunity." Dawn took a sip and spit it out. Dawn: "Is this mud?" Chris: "Yes, a blend of mud, water, and possible traces of parasites!" Jasmine spitted it back into the mug. Chris: "Sorry, but because you and Dawn spit it out, you're out!" Dawn and Jasmine walked out of the mess hall and noticed Brick who was waiting. Jasmine: "How long have you been out there?" Brick: "A long time! Look, there's a plan to vote out Duncan next, you in?" Dawn: "That's sounds like a good plan and all, but Mike asked me to help him get rid of Scarlett. Besides, as much as you dislike him, he's someone very important to another person!" Brick: "I've completely forgotten about that! (Thinks about it) "Alright, I'm in!"